Eternity
by lovebeauty011
Summary: STRICTLY AU! See inside for info. Takes place during Heart of Fire episode where Vicki/Mike go and save Henry from Mendoza. New character is Kate. Start of possible new series


****I'm now breaking away from my first set of series and concetrating on Blood Ties. More so on Henry Fitzroy. He's such a dynamic character that you can't help but to write about him. This and the other stories are strictly AU!! Before you get confused---Kate is new character who will play Henry's love interest. **

***Disclaimer: All characters minus Kate (who is mine) belong to Tayna Huff and Lifetime Network. **

**Part 1**

I checked my watch. 11:15pm. I was getting anxious. Henry and Vicki had left about two hours ago and I was nervously sitting on her couch waiting for them to come back and say the Windigo was dead. I stood up, paced the room for a second before sitting back down. I was always like this when he helped Vicki. I kept my eyes at the door and prayed silently. Sometimes, I thought I overreacted when he left, but Henry was all I had.

Thirty minutes later, Vicki and Mike burst into the room startling me out of my thoughts. They were dirty and neither looked happy. I didn't see Henry. He was always with them. I stood up, walked over to them, and asked where he was. They looked at each other again and a cold chill ran down my spine. Something was wrong. They had bad news. News they didn't want to tell me.

"Henry's missing," Vicki said hesitantly. That's all I heard. He was missing.

"How is he missing? Wasn't he with you?" I cried.

"He was," she said looking at Mike. "Until Mike slapped something on his chest."

Glaring at him, "What was it? I want to know." I wish I could hit him. Hitting him wouldn't solve the problem. My Henry was still missing.

"It…it is called the Iluminación del Sol…."

"Who did you get it from? I demanded.

"A man named Javier Mendoza, why?"

My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. _Not again, _I heard mind scream. I staggered back and slowly sat down on Vicki's sofa. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Vicki & Mike stared at me questioningly. They had no idea what was going to happen. Only Coreen knew. She had asked and I confided in her. She knew the truth…

Mendoza found him. After all the centuries…

"What? What is so important about this guy?" Vicki asked me.

"Father Javier Mendoza…." I paused, "…was the same man who kidnapped Henry 267 years ago. He was trying to torture Henry into confessing his "sins" for being a vampire. I wasn't with Henry when Mendoza found him." I looked at Mike, "You could have very well sent Henry to his death." The room got quiet as I said that.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" he asked raising his voice.

"You're a cop. You should know to ask questions. Didn't you ask why Henry wouldn't let Mendoza near him? Of course you didn't. Mendoza probably had you believing that eventually Henry would kill Vicki; after tasting her, right?"

He nodded.

"Henry's been feeding on me for centuries. He would never hurt me. Never." I shivered and Coreen wrapped a blanket around me. Sighing, I rested my head on her shoulder.

"For centuries? How old are you?" Vicki asked.

Licking my lips, I took a breath. "Henry never told you? I'm surprised."

"Why are you surprised?"  
"You work together. You ask questions about his life. I assumed it would come up," looking up at her, "I am 489 years old. I'm a year younger than Henry."

She looked abashed. "How can that be? You look like you're in your twenties. I know you're not a vampire."

Smiling, "No, I'm not a vampire. I'm immortal. I've been this way since I was 18. Henry is all I've ever known…"

"How long have you known him?" she asked interrupting me.

"Since 1525. I was five years old. Henry was six. I met him the day he received his titles. I was standing near King Henry VIII and watching in fascination as this little boy walked up to kneel in front of the King. After the ceremony was over, he and I bumped into each other…literally and we've been inseparable ever since."

Coreen gave me another hug and I sat there letting my mind wander. Toronto was so big that Henry could be anywhere. Mendoza would know where to hide him from me. I'm surprised he hasn't come after me yet. I was one of the few immortals that walked the planet. Like Henry, I was an "abomination" in the eyes of a man like Mendoza.

"Well we need to find Henry. Mike head down to the station to find out everything you can. Everything." Vick said. He started to protest, but nodded and left her office.

"Coreen I need you to find more info on the Iluminación del Sol. Find out what it is and how it's used against Henry. Kate, it might be best if you head home and try to get some rest. It's almost daylight."

I stood up and draped the blanket on her sofa before walking out. I barely heard her. Alone, by myself, without Henry? It was going to be hard to sleep without him beside me. That monster had him. Walking slowly down the stairs, I nearly screamed when Coreen touched my arm.

"Hey, you OK?" she asked.

"Not really. I can't feel him. I could always feel him…" she and I continued to walk down the stairs.

"What part of him can you feel?"

"His essence. I know he's still vampire. It's more of his soul. Whatever that thing is, it's blocking his soul." I said softly.

"But I thought that you and Henry spent years apart—off an on? Could you feel him then?"

"Yes, I could. If he was alive, then I could feel him…" I looked at my wrist & stopped on the stairs. I turned and grabbed Coreen and dragged her up the stairs. Bursting into Vicki's office, I stopped and almost hugged her.

"He's alive! I know he's alive. Look!" I cried showing her my wrist.

She looked at me, then at my wrist, and then back at me, "I don't get it. What?"

"Henry's alive. I can't feel him, but he's alive."

"Oookay…have a seat and tell us what you're talking about," she said directing me to the sofa once again. They sat down, Coreen beside Vicki and me in front of me. Both looked concerned. There wasn't anything to be concerned over. Henry was alive…at least for now.

"Do you see the tattoo on my wrist?" They both nodded. "It's our mark. It has to do with my becoming immortal. In a way, Henry's soul and mine are intertwined. We've always had it. A few hours ago, it was dark bold black and now, it's slowly starting to fade."

"I've never seen Henry's…"

"He hides his under the rosary he wears around his wrist," I explained interrupting.

"So this is how you know he's still alive? By this tattoo?" she asked incredulous.

"Yes. I do. If the tattoo fades completely, I know I've lost him. It works the same for him if he loses me." I said.

She nodded, and then looked to Coreen. They shared a silent conversation before Coreen motioned for me to get up. Before I walked out of the room, I gave her a plea of help. I knew she would fine Henry for me.

Walking down the stairs, I hugged Coreen and climbed into a taxi. Sitting there in silence, I looked out amongst the city and wondered where Henry was. I hope Vicki could find him before Mendoza took him from me. I knew if he died, then I would follow him. After five hundred years, our souls were so entwined, that we couldn't live without each other.

Ignoring the look from the door attendant, I stepped inside the elevator and waited for the long climb up to the penthouse. The penthouse that was going to be empty of Henry tonight. I was never the kind to be very strong when it came to Henry. I've always needed him. Ever since the day I realized I was in love with him, I didn't want to let him go. No matter how angry I could get at him, I could never leave him.

The elevator pinged and I walked out to the familiar hallway that led to our apartment. I had been living with Henry for almost two years now. It was home now. I paused at the front door and sighed. Trembling, I opened it and walked into the empty home that was essentially Henry. Everything screamed him. I don't know if I could sleep today. Sunlight poured into the house illuminating everything. Something about it made me smile. This house never saw daylight. It should, but that was impossible.

Grabbing the clicker, I pressed the down button and the shutters slowly covered the windows, blocking the sunlight. Standing in the dark, I heaved a sigh; I didn't want to go into the bedroom. To lie on the sheets that smelled a mix of Henry and our lovemaking. I lingered in the doorway of the bedroom looking around before walking in. I got undressed and climbed into our bed. Grabbing his pillow, I let the tears fall.

I slept fitfully. Every few hours, I would wake up and check my phone. I was hoping Vicki would contact me and tell me they knew where Henry was. I finally woke up around noon and laid in bed. I did manage to make myself a cup of tea before crawling back in bed. About 5pm, I got out of bed and showered. I couldn't stomach food so I left the apartment and took a cab to Vicki's office.

Opening the door, the office was eerily quiet. Strange the door was unlocked and no one here. I looked outside; the sun was starting to set. Making myself comfortable on the sofa, I sat and waited. It was going to be a long night. The tattoo on my wrist was fading fast. A tear escaped my eyes I was losing him.

The longer I sat there the more determined I became about going with Vicki to find Henry. I didn't know what Mendoza was doing to him and I didn't think she would be able to handle an angry Henry. As rare as it surfaced, I had trouble facing his anger. I texted Coreen and she said she was with Dr. Sagara discussing where the Iluminación del Sol came from. A moment later, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kate, it's Betty, how are you holding up?"

"Hey Betty," I sighed, "Not too good. Any luck on that device?"

"Not really. Coreen and I have been pouring over every book in my collection. She's been all over the internet searching."

"Well Mendoza is Spanish, but that doesn't mean the device is from Spain."

"Good point. I'll let you know if we find anything," she said before hanging up.

Before she could answer, Vicki and Mike walked in. They must have not noticed me, because they walked into the office and started talking. Standing up, I snuck over to the closed door and listened in. I knew they would be able to find Henry. Pressing my back against the wall, I tuned everything out but the voices.

I heard a shuffling of paper and chair scratch across the floor before I heard words like "small comfort zone", "that's a lot of churches", and "has to be six or seven churches", "we'll split up, cover more ground that way."

Moments later, the door opened and Vicki ran into me. Mike instinctively caught her before she could fall. Her eyes hardened as she looked at me. I stepped to the side and waited for her to say something to me.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I didn't want to sit at home, OK? I want to help find Henry."

"Kate, you aren't trained for this…" Mike started.

"I don't care. It's been rough without Henry here. Every minute I stand here, it feels as if my soul is being ripped from him. I'm losing him. There is an intense hunger and pain in the pit of my stomach; if Henry doesn't feed soon, he will die," I turned and closed my eyes taking a breath, desperate to stay calm. "I know you both can find him, but are you prepared to face an angry hungry Henry? Have you ever faced an angry vampire?" I turned and looked at them both, "No you haven't. You don't know how deadly they can be."

They stared at me in silence. They knew they were going to save Henry, but they were unprepared for what he would be like. Vicki knew she had seen him upset, but not angry and deadly. Mike looked at me and sighed heavily. He didn't want to drag me into this, but I was determined to go with them. Taking a quick look at Vicki, he nodded to her.

The silence between them was thick. I watched impatiently as Vicki and Mike exchanged a silent conversation. When he nodded, I sighed. They were going to let me go. Nodding to me, they walked out of the office with me hot on their heels. A few minutes later, I was sitting in the backseat of Mike's car. Neither of them spoke as we made our way toward Henry.

I sat anxiously in the back seat watching the city pass us as we drove along. We took several turns until we got to the crime scene of the dead model. Mike still believed that Henry did it. Maybe he did; Henry never told me if he killed someone. I never told him if I did either. We turned on to the road Mike was talking about and I knew we were close by then.

Parking the car, Mike and Vicki agreed that if we found the church we would call each other. I sat in the backseat while they were making decisions and not asking me for my opinion. I had a feeling when Vicki said she'd call Mike that she probably wouldn't until it was too late.

"Kate you will go with Vicki…."

"What? Come on Mike! I know how to sleuth," I protested.

"No! You are going with Vicki. You wanted to come along, you're going with someone that can make sure you don't get killed," he said staring at me.

Glaring at him, I nodded. I could handle myself. It's how I've lived for so long. "Oh, and if you find Henry, let _me_ deal with him. Got that?" they both nodded and Vicki gave me a quick nod and she and I started in one direction while Mike went in the other.

Walking about a half a block, we ducked into an abandoned church. Whispering to me, she told me that she would look in the basement and I would look around the top sanctuary. Flipping my flashlight, I scanned the room and all I saw was cobwebs and dust. Shaking my head, I turned and walked down the stairs to find Vicki.

Descending the dark creaky stairs, I slowly made my way down the steps. Shining my flashlight down the corridors, I opened the door to the first room. Peeking in, I didn't see Vicki. I shivered slightly in the dark. I wanted to find her and get out. This place was giving me the creeps. I turned around and walked toward the stairs. Suddenly, I heard a scuttling near my feet; I looked down and nearly screamed. A spider that was as big as my hand.

I backed slowly away from the spider and ran into something solid that said "Oophf" and a crash. Turning around I saw Vicki lying on the ground coughing as a cloud of dust surrounded her. Chuckling, I offered my hand and helped her up. Pointing to the stairs, she motioned that we head back upstairs. Once outside, I, stupidly, took a lungful of air. Grabbing a hold of the banister, I coughed for a few minutes.

Grabbing my arm, she guided me down the steps and onto another church. She walked briskly ahead and occasionally looked back to check on me. The night air was chilly and I wrapped my coat tighter around me. I stopped walking and seconds later, I sneezed. The sneeze from the dust made my nose start bleeding. I called out to Vicki and pinched my nose quickly. Sitting down on the cold sidewalk, I willed my body to stop the bleeding.

Looking up at her, I told her to go on ahead and that I would catch up in a few moments. She protested that our search could wait a few minutes while I stopped the bleeding. Shaking my head, I told her I'd be fine in a moment and to go on. Giving me her famous death glare, she conceded and walked ahead. I didn't know that making her go on would result in her being attacked.

Sitting there in the dark, with only the light from the street lamp to illuminate the sidewalk, I waited for the bleeding to stop. Several minutes later, I was satisfied enough to stand up and head toward the direction Vicki went. I walked down the sidewalk, keeping my eyes open. Stopping at the next church, I pulled out the paper that had a list of the churches in the area.

Scanning over the list quickly, I stuffed it in my back pocket and walked up the steps to the door. Grabbing a hold of the handle, I tugged on it, but the door wouldn't budge. Frowning, I walked back down the stairs, looked around a corner, and saw another entrance. It looked to be the basement entrance. Turning off my flashlight, I crept slowly down the alleyway and opened the door quietly.

A flare of anger shot through me before I could step inside; bringing me to my knees. Sweat poured down my face as I heaved for air. Henry was here somewhere. I could feel him. It was uncontrollable. Closing my eyes, I took a slow deep breath and minimized our bond to where I couldn't feel him. Pulling myself up, I opened the door again and continued my way in.

Coming to a corridor, I looked down the hallway and took a left. Pacing myself, I didn't want to rush and this end in disaster. I wish I had a weapon on me; it would be useful about now. Taking about three steps forward, I heard Vicki's frantic voice. Rushing toward her voice, I, then, heard Mendoza's voice float from inside the room. Growling, I had the urge to rip him to shreds. I heard the door rattle and I jumped into an empty room until Mendoza walked past it.

Taking a breath, I snuck out of the room and crept toward the door, as soon as I peeked in, Vicki's face popped up and she was pounding on the glass and shouting. Mendoza had stuck her inside with Henry. Oh, God, I had to get into there. Instructing her to move, I grabbed the handle and yanked the door open and she fell to the ground as Henry grabbed me and sunk his fangs in my neck.

Immense waves of pain and hunger washed over me, I struggled to fight him, but he held onto me tightly. Somehow, we fell ungracefully on the floor and I felt my head hit the concrete. I didn't know if I was dizzy from the blood loss or the new concussion I was going to have. I barely heard the sounds around me as Henry continued to feed from me. I felt tears fall down my face, as he grew closer to draining me.

Moments later, Henry's body was ripped from me and I lay there fighting to stay alive. I tried to say his name, but he had disappeared from my sight. Maybe I was going blind and deaf. I couldn't hear or see anything. The urge to sleep was immense, but I fought hard against it.

"Kate! Kate! Can you hear me?" Vicki cried as she fumbled around to find my pulse.

"What happened?" Mike demanded.

"When she opened the door, Henry grabbed her and started feeding on her. I don't know how much he took, but I can barely feel her pulse. We need to get her out of here."

He nodded and I felt arms pick me up. Not waiting on Henry, they rushed me out of the church and down the sidewalk to Mike's car. Sliding me gently in the backseat, Vicki held me as Mike sped off. The hum of the car, and Vicki's insistence that I was going to be okay didn't help that I was dying.

I couldn't be angry with Henry. He grabbed the first body he touched and it happened to be mine. I trusted him and would give my life for him. If I died, I wouldn't regret it. At least, I knew I died for love. Love always made things worth it. I had never seen Henry like that, not in our five hundred years together. It scared me, but there's a first for everything.

We drove for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes before we stopped in front of Vicki's office and Mike grabbed me once again and carried me upstairs. Pushing the door open, he laid me down on the sofa. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and before he could start to dial for an ambulance, Vicki knocked the phone out of his hand.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You can't call for an ambulance! What would you tell the EMT's? How would you explain the bite mark on her neck?"  
I don't know OK. I thought it might help! I don't know any doctors that specialized in vampire bites all right. "He smirked, "Unless you know a vampire doctor we can call."

"Oh shut up Mike, would you? This is serious. Henry's going to hate what he did tonight."

"Well he should. He claims he loves this woman and then he nearly drains her. What does that say about him?" he shouted.

She glared at him and stalked out of the room. Slamming the bathroom door, she sank to the floor. They had found Henry, but it could result in Kate's death. Nothing had gone right tonight. It was suppose to be a quick retrieval, kill Mendoza, and get out. Not have Henry's beloved lying in the next room dying. Vicki didn't understand how the immortality worked for Kate. If she was immortal, then could blood loss kill her?

She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Dirt was smeared across her cheek and her hair was a mess. Grabbing a washcloth, she wiped the dirt off her face and fixed her hair. Taking a few deep breathes, she turned and placed her hand on the doorknob and panicked. They had left Henry in the church! She thought briefly how he got home. He probably went home expecting Kate to be there and not find her. She knew he would panic and would come searching for her. Vicki didn't know how to explain to him what happened to Kate.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she walked back into the front office where Kate was. Coreen had finally showed up and was sitting with Kate, holding her hand gently. She looked so forlorn. Vicki didn't know how close Coreen and Kate were, but from what she could tell they were very close. Mike was standing at a safe distance from the sofa.

Henry burst into the room mere seconds later. Calling out for Kate, he searched in Vicki's office. Not seeing her, he rushed into Vicki's living area. Stopping short, he nearly collapsed seeing Kate lying helpless on the sofa. Staggering to the couch, he pushed Coreen out of the way and sank onto the couch. Pulling Kate close to him, he buried his head in the crook of her neck and stifled a sob.

"Please wake up. Please Kate, for me?" when she didn't respond, I pulled her closer to me and sobbed. I couldn't lose her. She was my life. Kate was the one person that kept me tied to this Earth. The reason why I got up every night. I've loved her since we were children and I couldn't lose her. Not now. Not of my own stupidity. She sacrificed herself to protect Vicki and Mike.

In my blind hunger, I had fed from her. Tasted her blood. I had felt her struggle against me as she tried to fight me off, but I couldn't stop. She was always sweet and so intoxicating. I was addicted to her. I would never remember the slight fear that crossed her face before I grabbed her tonight. How she was scared that she was going to die. Centuries ago, I had vowed to protect her and keep her from harm, but tonight I failed her. I had hurt her. Nearly killed her. I could feel the pulse of her heart through her skin and the feeling comforted me.

Pulling back, I looked at her face; its haunting shadow of peacefulness scared me. Gently caressing her face, I prayed she would wake up. She's held my hand through all these years, been there for me in my times of despair. I could never turn her. She had made me swear centuries ago. I needed her. Her smile, her strength, her laughter, her kindness and logic; everything that was her.

Desperately trying again to wake her. "Ple...please Kate, for me? Wake up love. Henry's here. I'm so sorry. So sorry." the words caught in my throat as I sobbed against her, "I promised to protect you and now I've failed you. Please come back to me. I love you. I need you so much. Please don't leave me. Please?" Kissing her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks her lips, I tried to wake her. Gently rocking us back and forth, I prayed that God wouldn't take her from me. I couldn't live alone without her.

I never noticed when everyone left. It was just Kate and me. My Kate. My love. I could feel her heartbeat, her breath, but why wasn't she waking up? Did I take too much? I remember someone pulling me off her before I could drain her. Her skin felt cool. Pulling the blanket from the back of the sofa, I wrapped her up before standing up. I needed a few moments to collect myself. She was the only person that could render me like this. I've always believed that true love prevails…I know this time it would.

I never felt Coreen's presence in the room. Or that she sat down beside Kate and took her hand. I kept staring out at the night sky. There were a million thoughts running through my head. My mind was miles away. I barely felt an energy shift in the room but heard Coreen take a sharp breath and I caught her before she fell on top of Kate. Scooping her up, I laid her gently in the chair.

Sitting down beside Kate, I brushed the hair from her face and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room before she looked up at me. My breath hitched seeing her beauty, her smile. I took her hand and pulled her close to me. I felt her warmth and sighed. She was going to be okay.

"Kate, are you all right?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded. "Yes, I will be. I just need rest to recharge. It may take a day or two though."

Alarmed, I pulled her slightly from me. "I'm so sorry Kate. I...I didn't mean too. The hunger was intense. Mendoza nearly drained me…."

Cupping his cheek, I felt his cool skin against my warm hand. "It's all right Henry. There's nothing to forgive. You know I'll do anything for you. I love you…."

"I love you too. So much. It's always been you…forever," he said bringing his head close to mine.

"Forever," I echoed to him. Our lips touched and I could feel all the love he had for me in the kiss. He poured all his emotions, love, and sorrow into the kiss. Breaking the kiss, I looked into his eyes and smiled. It had always been me and Henry and it would always be me and Henry.


End file.
